


Exhale - Day 04

by Lady_Sakura



Series: October Writing Challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Transformation, Gen, lycan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: Lunar struggles to accept his form and see if it can be changed.





	Exhale - Day 04

“Concentrate. Focus. You can do this.” Lunar’s brow furrowed as he poured over the incantations and rituals. Natural born lycanthorpes had the ability to transform into a humanoid form. Since his birth, he’d been stuck in what he now knew was a ‘hybrid’ phrase, neither human nor wolf, a form somewhere in the middle. Being able to take human form, even for short periods, would be a challenging task. Currently, he walked as the only known lycan, their existence previously relegated to myth.

Since he wasn’t permitted on the castle grounds without being accompanied by a guard, Melody had brought him the spell books he was currently reading. Shapeshifting of any sort wasn’t well documented, with most people believing it to be a high form a black magic, uncontrolled and dangerous.

Frustrated, he held his clawed paws in front of his face, scowling as if doing so would cause the transformation. Sighing, he turned back to the book on the table. He exhaled, and prepared to begin again.

 


End file.
